fragmenting_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Endless Winter Warband
The Endless Winter- the name does not strike fear into the hearts of the Northland’s enemies. New, raw, and green, the soldiers here have seen little combat apart from slave raids, small skirmishes, and training drills. Despite the lack of renown the amy has acquired, the war-band is still in service, and not yet fully disbanded in the time of peace. Led by the young and proud-footed Svenjor Boirskald of caln Ulfir, the band Endless Winter is mainly an infantry regiment, and its warriors are quite skilled in open combat, as well as holding positions with trenches and other physical obstacles. Breakdown Total number of troops: 7,000 when fully mustered (will take one and a half months to fully muster, six to twelve if fully disbanded) Total number of support personnel: 500 The Light Infantry(3,000): These units are your common foot-soldiers associated with the Northlands- axes and swords wielded by barbaric fur armor, shields of pine and oak. The light infantry, while almost completely ignorant of combat (excluding whatever the soldiers may have done before joining the war-band), are quick, agile, and hard hitting. Often clad in meager mail and animal skins, along with leather helms and wooden shields, these troops are not the most heavily armored, though the iron and bronze battle-axes, and cavalry shredding spears they carry most certainly make up for it. The Ice Warriors (2,600): Considered to be the war-band’s elite infantry unit, the Warriors of Ice are the Endless Winter’s heavy infantry, clad in a smattering of metal armor, mail, and leather, and wielding powerful broadswords and axes. These soldiers can lead an assault, hold a line or choke point, and even flank an enemy with great effectiveness. While sheer rubbish against cavalry units, the Ice Warriors can cut through lines of infantry-men as if they were flimsy parchment. Bogmen(1,100): The rangers and archers of the Endless Winter are known as the Bowmen of the Bog (or sometimes just bogmen), as they earned their name and honor during a large skirmish in Jaltmalljur’s marshy regions. Capable of quickly flanking an advancing enemy and remaining mostly unseen in any form of foliage, the Bowmen are a lethal component of the war-band, and have won the army many battles in the past. Equipped with simple longbows and arrows of flint, the Bogmen wear light furs, or sometimes, no armor at all. The Eyes of Winter(100): When fully mustered, the war-band has a force of one hundred fast moving scouts on their side. These scouts, while being somewhat useful with their short-bows and shortswords in combat, are excellent at moving through terrain others might find impassable, and can hide when they need to. War-priests/shamans(100): Even the smallest and unknown war-bands such as the Endless Winter are privy to the elite War-Priests. Serving as field Marshalls and minor officers, these wizards of war are outfitted with whatever weapon they please, though their many form of offense if, of course, the Stav. Most of the one hundred magic users, however, are shamans, stay behind the line, summoning spirits, healing the wounded, and using their Stav’s energies to increase the fighting prowess of the Nordic soldiers. However, those that lead the troops are terrible to behold when in combat, with frightening helms fashioned from the skulls of woodland creatures upon their heads, and the hides of their fallen foes upon their backs. Category:Nordic Empire Category:Jaltmalljur